


September 10th - Prompt Swap

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slow Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Person A walks in on Person C writing. A asks C and C says they're writing a fanfiction about A and B. A asks why, C says that B requested it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: One-Shots! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	September 10th - Prompt Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Not the prompt word for word but it was a swap with Runic! A fellow mod from the discord I'm a part of (link at end of the fic).

Akaashi passed Kuroo several times that day, watching as he worked for genuine hours on the computer. Kuroo never worked like this before, so the oddity was something to check up on every now and again.

Akaashi had his own computer, that’s why he never bothered Kuroo during his work, but the rooster-haired boy - or man, thought Akaashi offhandedly, reminding himself that Kuroo only  _ acted _ like a child - seemed to be hyper focused on his task. And, everytime Akaashi passed by to go to the kitchen to refill his tea, he couldn’t help but stare at him as he passed.

After about the tenth time (the fourth hour since he first saw him, mind you) Kuroo spoke. “Akaashi, dude, why are you staring?”

Akaashi stopped, not talking for a moment before slowly responding with, “what… are you doing?”

Kuroo didn’t look up from the computer, still typing. “I,” he made a few forceful taps on the keyboard before looking up and smiling, “am doing a commission.”

Akaashi nodded, looked at the coffee table, specifically at the notebook and pen sitting there, scribbled with Kuroo’s messy notes - and a few crude doodles of him and… Bokuto? He couldn’t be sure. Akaashi tore his gaze away and looked at Kuroo once more, who was smiling at him still.

“Just-” Akaashi sighed- “if it’s illegal then just don’t get caught.” 

Kuroo squaked, offended. Akaashi was already turning around and heading back into the kitchen, hearing Kuroo call out, “hey! Wait Akaashi!” Akaashi sighed and turned back around, “first of all, I’m offended you believe I would get caught.”

“Considering the past-”

“I didn’t know it was illegal!” Akaashi gave him a flat stare and Kuroo huffed, but continued, “and  _ secondly _ , I’m writing something for someone.” Akaashi looked at him for a moment, and they stared at each other for a moment.

“Writing plans for any type of robbery or explosive is also illegal I believe.” 

Kuroo let out a series of offended squeaks and other noises, eventually sputtering out a “hey!”

Akaashi turned into the kitchen, hearing Kuroo huff as he went to the cabinet, pulling out the tea he’s currently been obsessed with - a cherry vanilla blend Bokuto picked up for him from some side shop after getting lost one day - and began preparing it. 

Kuroo had made his way to stand at the entryway of the kitchen, arms crossed and a pout on his face. He didn’t move, except for his eyes that followed Akaashi as he filled the kettle, put it on the stove, prepped the loose leaf tea, and gently rinsed the cup he had been using. Akaashi paid no mind to him.

“Do you really want to know what I’m writing?”

“Not if I have to be questioned by the police again.”

“Would you drop that?” Kuroo half yelled, half growled out. He huffed again, then continued, “it’s nothing illegal, I promise. It’s a story, a very special one in fact.”

Akaashi studied Kuroo for a moment, giving him a slow blink before asking, “are you writing fanfiction again?”

“Yes I’m writing fanfiction- wait again? I’ve never written any before.”

Akaashi just nodded and turned around, hearing the kettle whistle. He poured his water over the tea, that was in one of those tea steepers, saying calmly, “alright  _ InnocentKitten15 _ who primarily writes about sex between-”

“Alright alright, I get your point!” Kuroo was blushing, his hands shaking in front of him, “no one gets to hide anything from you, huh?”

“I helped you set the profile up-”

“Do you wanna know or not?”

Akaashi thought about this for a moment, finishing up the preparation for the tea. He looked back at Kuroo, and brought the cup to the lips, blew on it and took a sip. Kuroo watched him as he purposefully smacked his lips together like he was tasting it the first time.

“I’m okay, thanks.”

Kuroo gaped as Akaashi walked away, quickly following after him. He vaguely heard the door start to unlock, but was too offended to really process it. 

“The commission is a fanfiction about you and Bokuto getting together!”

Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks, his entire face bright red at the new information. The door opened and Bokuto excitedly yelled out his signature “hey, hey, hey!” 

Kuroo turned to him with a bright smile, “my commissioner!” Akaashi snapped his head to Bokuto, who seemed to understand what they were talking about. Bokuto blushed.

“Dude! You were supposed to keep that a secret!” Kuroo smiled wide.

“If I’m going down, you’re going down with me.” Bokuto gaped in return, betrayed. Akaashi was still blushing.

“Bokuto-San, we need to talk,” Akaashi looked at Kuroo, “alone.”

“Well you can go into one of the rooms-”

“Kuroo-San I swear to whatever deity is out there that I will pour my still steaming cup of tea down your pants and write Tsukishima-Kun a formal apology.”

Kuroo grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, then packed up his computer and notebook and slipped his shoes on and waved goodbye and slammed the door behind him. Seemingly all in one go. Bokuto looked at Akaashi, eyeing the cup in his hands and slowly putting his stuff down.

“Akaashi, please don’t scald me in a way that it’s permanent-”

“Bokuto-San, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Bokuto looked surprised, confused, and a little hopeful. “Akaashi- Keiji,” he corrected himself, “I really, really like you. Maybe love you and have for a while. And I knew Kuroo wrote and I wanted to, if just for a minute, think about what it would be like if you and I were-”

Bokuto was cut off with a kiss, to which he gladly accepted and even pulled Akaashi closer by his waist. They deepened the kiss together, both excited to inhale each other apparently. It came to a point where they separated, Akaashi pushing Bokuto’s head back to breath as he ran out himself. Bokuto himself dug into Akaashi’s neck, ravishing it with bites and sucking at it, trying to make bruises as well.

Akaashi moaned, panting and scratching at Bokuto’s back, pulling him closer. Bokuto pushed a leg between Akaashi’s, making him whimper and moan. “Bo- Bokuto-San, please.”

Bokuto pulled away from ravishing his neck, cooing at Akaashi’s face, twisted in pleasure. “Aw Keiji, do you want me to take care of you?” Akaashi nodded, panting gently. Bokuto picked him up effortlessly, kissing him gently, lovingly as he navigated them to Bokuto’s bed. After closing the door with his foot, Bokuto gently laid Akaashi down.

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, who gently pulled him down for another loving kiss, turning deep in moments, and passionate when Bokuto started pulling Akaashi’s jeans off. And they continued making out, only pausing to pull off Bokuto’s shirt and Akaashi’s cardigan, and Bokuto continuing on to kissing down Akaashi’s neck, then letting his lips dance down his collar bones, then marking his chest.

Akaashi moaned when Bokuto began playing with his nipples. Bokuto looked up at him, gently saying, “Keiji… do you want to continue?”

“Yes Bo-” Akaashi moaned when Bokuto gently sucked at one of Akaashi’s nipples.

He let the nipple go, looking at Akaashi, “My name baby.”

There was a moment, Bokuto gently rubbing up and down Akaashi’s thighs, and Akaashi blushing, “Ko-” Akaashi stopped himself and bit his lip before sighing, “Koutarou, please.”

Bokuto looked ecstatic, practically glowing while he said “Of course Keiji.” Bokuto gave him a gentle kiss and slowly pulled off Akaashi’s underwear, getting up and dropping his own pants and briefs before climbing back on bed. Bokuto leaned over Akaashi, pulling out lube and a condom.

Bokuto calmly sat back, putting lube on his fingers and rubbing them together, warming them. He looked over at Akaashi, laid out beautiful with his knees together. Bokuto went for another slow and gentle kiss as he separated Akaashi’s knees. He smiled at Akaashi brightly, unknowingly loosening some of Akaashi’s nerves. 

Bokuto shuffled back a bit, getting into a better position to prepare Akaashi properly. When he was ready, finger about to touch Akaashi, he looked up at him and smiled. Akaashi gave him a rare smile back, and a small nod.

The first finger was odd, not painful. Akaashi had played with himself before, had experienced sex, but didn’t have time for it nor the relationship he wanted for it. But Bokuto was gentle with him, allowing him to get used to it and giving him time before entering the second, gently scissoring him after a moment or two.

Bokuto finding his prostate was even better, for both of them. Akaashi felt pleasure rushing through him at the initial touch, then as Bokuto continued to play with it. Akaashi was reacting, moaning and panting on Bokuto’s fingers. And Bokuto looked at him like he was a beautiful and priceless painting, like there was no other being that could compare to him.

The third finger gave them pause, Akaashi whining a tad at the initial stretch, and Bokuto keeping his fingers still and pressed against Akaashi’s prostate. They stayed like that for two minutes, though to Akaashi it felt like shorter as he writhed on the sheets, bucking his hips and moaning. That seemed to jump start Bokuto, who began moving them in and out, stretching Akaashi’s rim and making him lose focus.

“Koutarou, please, I-” a moan, accompanied with Akaashi pushing his hips so Bokuto’s fingers would go deeper, “I need you koutarou, please.”

Bokuto gently pushed Akaashi’s hips down, basking in the glow of Akaashi’s beauty before gently pulling his fingers out. He cooed at Akaashi, promising he’ll satisfy him soon, all the while rolling on the condom and slicking up to ensure Akaashi’s safety and pleasure. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with lidded eyes and a blushing face, Bokuto noticing how his lips were red from their kissing, and how Akaashi’s hair splayed around his head like a dark halo, the color not making him look any less like an angelic creature. 

“Koutarou, please, I need you.” 

Bokuto thought he was dead, it’s the only way such a creature was in front of him, holding onto him, asking for him. Bokuto felt two hands gently cup his face, he heard Akaashi’s wonderful voice, begging, “Koutarou,  _ please _ .”

Bokuto leaned down and kissed him, lining up and gently pushing in. Akaashi separated from the kiss, head falling backwards in pleasure, back arching lightly. Bokuto watched him carefully for discomfort or pain, especially as Akaashi took inch after inch in what looked to be delirious pleasure. When Bokuto bottom out, Akaashi panted, mouth wide open and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

They sat for a moment, Akaashi’s hole filled with and fluttering around Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto looked at Akaashi, who nodded gently, whispering a light, “move.” Akaashi moaned as Bokuto’s movements started slow and gentle, Akaashi feeling the same cock that was once deep inside now inching out, then swiftly thrusting back in. Akaashi moaned, the sound swallowed by Bokuto as he brought their lips together.

Akaashi could only focus on the feeling of absolute pleasure, gasping and panting into Bokuto’s mouth as he began speeding up, both ready to finish. Akaashi was the first, throwing his head back and arching off the bed, eyes unfocused and marks prevalent on his fair skin. Bokuto was in awe, slamming home at the sight and cuming into the condom.

They sat for a moment, panting and breathing in each other. Bokuto slipped out, making Akaashi moan. After tying the condom, he jogged to the bathroom to grab a warm rag, coming back and gently rubbing Akaashi down, who was looking sleepy.

“Keiji, you need pj’s before you can go to sleep.”

Akaashi nodded, sitting up and swaying gently, Bokuto pulling one of his hoodies from his closet and helping akaashi into it. Bokuto left once more, grabbing a pair of briefs from Akaashi’s drawer and dashing back to his room to put them on Akaashi, slipping on a pair of his own soon after. He climbed into bed with Akaasi, lights off and covers surrounding them. Akaashi moved to cuddle into Bokuto’s chest, Bokuto getting to see his beautiful face and delicate features.

“I love.. You.. Koutarou…” Were the words that came from Akaashi’s mouth as he drifted off to sleep. Bokuto grinned and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too, Keiji.”

Hey! Wanna be a part of an awesome [discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) server with amazing readers, writers, and artists?


End file.
